


The Parent Trap Only Works If You're Identical

by FollowingButterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Jack Kline Calls Castiel "Dad", M/M, they're divorced but still love each other obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: Over a decade after their parent's divorce, twins Claire and Jack meet at summer camp. Inspired by the 1998 film, they hatch a plan to get their parents, Dean and Cas, back together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by destiel-is-canon-i-guess . Originally posted on tumblr. Find me at achillestiel.

**Part One**

If Dean was being honest, he was reluctant to send Claire away for half the summer. The house would be far too quiet without her but, in the end, Sam was right. Sending her to summer camp would be good for her.

“So…you gonna miss your old man?” Dean Winchester asked Claire as he drove her to Maine. Home of Camp Mills.

“Dad, it’s four weeks. Not four months. Besides, you said summer camp would be good for me!” Twelve-year-old Claire Winchester said with a roll of her eyes. “I know the truth though.”

“And what’s that kiddo?” Dean asked, giving his daughter a knowing smirk.

“You just the house to yourself so you can live off burgers and blast your old man music.” Claire said and damn if she wasn’t right. Dean had to admit that without her there to nag, he was just going to revert back to twenty-two-year-old Dean. The Dean he was before Claire came along. Before any of it.

“When did you get to be so smart?” Dean asked his daughter who just grinned back. “Gotta get it from Sammy ‘cause that sure ain’t me.”

“You know, it could have been from my other dad.” Claire said and Dean stilled. Claire knew she’d come into the world by the magic of a turkey baster and surrogacy. Dean had never shied away from that because it was important that Claire knew how special he was to him. The rest? That was definitely a story for a different time. Once Claire was old enough to understand. All Claire knew was that her dads had been very happy until they weren’t. Cas was gone and now all Claire had was a locket with their photo in. Dean had been hesitant to give it to her but Sam had won out. Stating that Claire should at least know what her other dad looked like.

“Not talking about this again Claire-Bear. Drop the subject.”

“But-”

“Claire.”

“Fine but one day I’m hearing the whole story.” Claire said stubbornly. Yeah, she’d definitely got _that_ from Cas.

Claire really wasn’t sure who started it but all she knew was that she was at war with Jack Novak. Ok, if she thought about it long enough it might have been her fault. She had gloated a lot after whooping his butt at poker but Jack didn’t have to retaliate by stealing her towel after a swim in the lake. Sure, Claire didn’t have to plant that whoopie cushion under his seat in the dining hall but Jack _definitely_ didn’t have to TP her cabin. And ok, she maybe had gone too far when she, along with her cabin buddies, egged Jack’s whole cabin but sticking the two of them in isolation was going a bit far.

 _Maybe._

“Ugh!” Claire groaned during their second day of isolation. “My dad is going to kill me when Jody calls home.” She flopped down on her tiny camp and looked over at Jack with a glare. The jerk was just sat there reading a book without a care in the world. “What’s even worse is that you started it!”

“I think you’ll find that you started it when you gloated.” Jack said, not even looking up from his book. “And if anyone needs to worry about their parent it’s me. My dad is so protective of me and when he hears about this he’s going to be so mad.” Jack added. Claire caught Jack’s words and sighed. “What?”

“Parent?” Claire asked. “Is it just you and your dad?” Jack finally looked away from his book and nodded. “What about your mom?” Claire then asked.

“Oh it’s always been just me and my dad. My dad…my dad’s gay and I was born from a surrogate.”

“What? That’s crazy, so was I” Claire said, sitting up straighter and staring at Jack. “How _cool_ is that? So it’s always been just you and your dad?” Claire asked with excitement. She knew this was a weird conversation but she’d never met anyone else who’d been a surrogate baby. 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean…my dad was married but they split up when I was a baby. I don’t know where my other dad is now.” Jack said sadly. Ok, this was getting _weird_. 

“Huh, that kind of sounds like me. My dad split when I was little too. I don’t know why either! I know my dad still loves my other dad. My Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen talk about him all the time when my dad isn’t there.“ Claire said and that was true. Sam and Eileen would always talk about how much Dean still loved Cas. Even they were confused about why it didn’t work out with the two. 

"Same with my dad! My Uncle Gabriel swears my dad still loves my other dad.” Jack said, finally putting his book down and staring at Claire. 

“Huh…Uncle Sam said I had an Uncle Gabriel when I was a baby.” Claire said. “He said he was short and always really funny. That’s weird.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders until she saw Jack’s face. “What?”

“Your Uncle Sam…is he really tall and a lawyer?” Jack asked. Claire stopped and nodded. 

“Yeah…Jack, how did you know that?” Claire asked. Ok, this was no longer weird. This was getting freaky.

“My Uncle Gabriel told me about him. Claire…when’s your birthday?”

“May 18th. I’ll be-”

“Thirteen?” Jack guessed. 

“Yeah…why?”

“My birthday is May 18th. We have the same birthday. You have an Uncle Gabriel and I have an Uncle Sam. Claire, do you have a picture of your dad?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah. He gave me this necklace for my 9th birthday and put a photo of him and my other dad in it. I think he was sick of me asking questions.” Claire said, unclasping her necklace and handing it over to Jack. Jack flipped open the locket and stared down at the photo. After a moment he pulled out his phone, tapped at the screen, and handed it over to Claire. 

“I found this photo of my dad’s together, scanned it, and put it on my phone so I’d always have it with me.” Jack explained as Claire looked down at the screen. There was her dad, smiling back at her with his arm slung around the shoulder of another man. The man Claire knew was her other father. 

“That’s my dad!” Claire said. “If that’s my dad, and that’s your dad and our birthdays are both on May 18th…”

“We’re brother and sister.”

“Jack, you dumbass, we’re more than that. We’re twins!” Claire said as she stared at Jack. Five minutes ago she’d been an only child with one dad and now…well she had a twin brother and she could finally find out more about her other dad. “Oh my god, I’ve had an idea.”

“What?”

“Jack…have you ever heard of the film _The Parent Trap_?”

* * *

Dean looked out across the sea of faces for the familiar sight of Claire. After four weeks he had to admit that he’d missed her like crazy. All he wanted to do was get back home and hear all about her summer over some burgers. 

“Hey Dad!” A kid around Claire’s age called out as he raced over to Dean. Dean looked over his shoulder, guessing that there was another parent near him. No. Just Dean. He looked back as the kid stopped at his feet. 

“Think you got me confused for someone else kid. I’m looking for Claire Winchester, you seen her?”

“Dad, it’s obviously me. Claire.” The kid said with a grin. Dean loved kids, especially his own, but sometimes they were freaking annoying. 

“Kid, I’ve been driving since yesterday morning and I’m pretty beat. Can you grab Claire for me?”

“That might be difficult…she’s not here.” The kid said as he chewed on his bottom lip. Dean just closed his eyes and let out a long sigh because of course, this wasn’t going to be easy when his damn kid was involved.

“That girl, I swear. Send to camp for the summer Dean, she won’t get into trouble in Maine Dean. Last time I listen to Sam. Ok kid, where’s Claire? Is this gonna be a job for her dad, the sheriff or the FBI?” Dean asked and for what felt like the millionth time he wished that parenting, especially parenting Claire, was easy. 

“That depends…she’s on a train…to meet her dad so I could meet mine…” The kid said, once again worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. For a second Dean was transported to fifteen years before, watching another person bite on his bottom lip as he did the Sunday crossword. 

“She what?” Dean asked and that was finally when Dean looked at the kid. Really looked at him. “Wait…Jack? Jack, is that you?” Dean asked looking down at the kid. The kid’s face broke out into a nervous looking smile. “Oh, holy shit.” Dean gasped out because of all the people he was expecting to see today, Jack was not one of them.

“Hi Dad.” Jack said as Dean pulled him into a fierce hug. “Ok, this is nice.” Jack said into Dean’s chest as he hugged Dean back tightly. 

“Damn kid you grew up.“ Dean said with a laugh. The last time he’d seen Jack, the kid had only been six months old. Now here he was in the flesh looking every inch the miniature Cas clone. "How…what…ok, start from the very beginning. How did any of this happen?" 

"Well, Claire started it.”

“She normally does.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “Ok kid, get the car. I got a call to make.” he added with a sigh. This was going to be…interesting to say the least.

Cas Novak bobbed on the spot as he looked out for Jack. The train station was packed with people and none of them so far has been Jack. Cas looked over the train schedule to make sure that Jack’s train had definitely come in. He looked around once again and nearly jumped a mile when a blonde teenage girl strolled right up to him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sup, it’s your boy Jack” the blonde girl said, grinning at Cas like he hung the moon. Cas stared back at her in confusion as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and just stared at the name on the screen. Why on earth was _Dean_ of all people calling him? 

“Hello? Dean, is that you?” Cas asked. The blonde girl groaned and hid her face in her hand. “This is odd, why exactly are you calling me?”

“Hey there Cas. Long time. So listen, our kids are freaking morons.” Dean said over the phone. Cas tried to ignore how much his stomach flipped at the sound of Dean’s voice. He was staggered to find that after all these years Dean still had an effect on him. “Um _yeah_ kiddo, you’re a moron. Did you two geniuses think this was actually gonna work?” Dean said to someone. 

“Our kids? Dean, is Jack with _you_?” Cas asked looking back at the blonde girl. 

“Yep, the kid is sat in the car right next to me.” Dean said. “And he won’t stop bugging me to change the channel. At least Claire had some respect for Led Zeppelin.” 

“Wait, so that would make the blonde girl standing next to me…”

“ _Goddamn,_ that kid is going to be the death of me. Put Claire on the phone.”

“This is _Claire_?” Cas asked as he stared at the blonde girl. “ _You’re_ Claire?” He asked the girl. She nodded her head, suddenly looking nervous and Cas’ heart just gave out completely. He’d last seen his daughter when she was barely six months old and now here she was. All grown up in beat up boots and a flannel shirt that looked like it was really Dean’s. “Oh my god.” Cas said, pulling Claire in for a tight hug. 

“Not that this isn’t nice but…dude, you’re kinda crushing me.” Claire said. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas said as he pulled away and just stared. Long gone was the tiny blonde baby, and now here was a teenage girl who seemed to be oozing in Winchester confidence. From the way she stood to the amused look on her face, Cas could see every ounce of Dean Winchester influence. 

“Hey Cas, once you’re done with the hugging, put Tweedledum on the phone.” Dean said loudly over the phone. Cas sighed and switched his phone over to loudspeaker. 

“Claire is here Dean, she can hear you." 

“Hey, Lindsey Lohan. You know The Parent Trap only works if you’re _identical_ twins…and maybe of the same gender?” Dean said over the loudspeaker. 

"Yeah and the parents in that film sucked so why did you two do the exact same thing huh?” Claire shot back and God, did she remind Cas of Gabriel at that moment. “You call me and Jack morons but-”

“Claire Mary Winchester don’t think about finishing that sentence. You get your annoying butt back home to Kansas before I ground you-”

“Hey dad, am I on speaker?” Claire said, interrupting what Cas knew was going to be one of Dean’s long speeches. 

“You’re not on speaker…no, Jack I’m _not_ putting your sister…kid, _don’t_ give me the eyes…stop it, you look way too much like your dad when you do that…ok _fine_ …yes, you’re on speakerphone.”

“Hi Jack! I don’t think our plan worked.” Claire said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, me neither. Hi dad!” Jack called out to Cas. Cas let out yet another long sigh and shook his head. 

“Hello Jack. You’re grounded." 

"Dang it.” Jack said. 

“Claire enough messing around, where are you?” Dean said, sounding more and more exasperated. 

“At a train station with my dad.” Claire shot back, still grinning. “And I’m not coming back. You’re just gonna have to come and get me.”

“Goddamn kid, I _swear_ she gets this stubbornness from you Cas.” Dean said. What surprised Cas the most was that despite how exasperated Dean sounded there was still some affection in his tone “Whereabouts are you guys? I’ll bring Tweedledee back to you and drag Tweedledum back to Kansas with me.”

“We’re in Washington DC, I’ll send you my address and we can sort this all out.” Cas said. 

“Great. Jack, do up your seat belt and stop trying to change the station. Claire…just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Scouts honour Dad. Bye!” Claire said, leaning over to end the call. Once she’d hung up she turned to Cas with a giant grin on her face. “So…what now dad?”

* * *

Dean knew that one day his life would catch up with him and he’d have to explain everything to Claire but this definitely wasn’t how he had planned on doing it. He definitely didn’t expect to be driving to Washington DC with his son. His son. The truth was that he’d thought about Jack a lot over the years. Time and time again he had wanted to call Cas and get to know his child but they’d made an arrangement. Dean got Claire and Cas got Jack. No need to see each and drive each other crazy. Still, Dean had always wondered about his son and now here he was, sat in the impala and complaining loudly over Dean’s music. 

“Ok, ok. Enough about the music.” Dean said when Jack’s complaining got to be too much. “We got a long drive ahead of us and I’m sure you have questions. Not gonna lie, I’ve got questions too.” Dean said. Jack let out a long sigh, clearly gearing himself up and Dean braced himself. 

“Ok…um…how did you and dad meet?”

“Wow, straight out the gate.” Dean said. “Um, well your dad was studying Political Science and Economics at KU. With you guys being in DC now I’m guessing he got that government job he always wanted. Anyway, I was working at the garage owned by a family friend, guy called Bobby. He’s like an honorary grandpa to Claire. So, Cas’ car broke down so he brought it to the garage. I thought he was cute so gave him a really good discount, in return he asked me out for a drink. The rest is history.”

“Not really…” Jack said. “I’m still confused. What happened after that?”

“Well…we dated while your dad was finishing up at college. After that we went on a cruise ‘cause I’m not great with flying and your dad really wanted to go to London. Turns out I’m not good on boats either. I threw up a lot.”

“Is that when you and dad got tipsy and got married by the captain?”

“How did you know _that_?”

“Uncle Gabriel told me and made me promise to not tell dad. Apparently it’s why dad refuses to watch _Titanic_.” Jack said. “Dad? Dean…no, _dad_ …can I ask you something?”

“Of course kid. This is Winchester Question Time after all.” Dean said. 

“Are you mad me at and Claire for doing this? Why do we have to switch back so soon? Don’t…don’t you want to spend time with me?” Jack asked and _damn_ if Dean’s heart didn’t break a tiny bit, ok a lot, then.

“Well damn Jack, of course I want to spend time with you buddy. Just ‘cause you’re not around doesn’t mean I don’t love you to the moon and back.It’s just, as much as I want you around, you belong to Cas. Kind of like how Claire belongs to me.” Dean explained. 

“We’re _kids_ , not pieces of furniture.”

“Yeah I know and I know this sucks but it’s the agreement that me and your dad came to. Neither of us wanted you and Claire to constantly be going back and forth between houses and you were both so little at the time.”

“Personally I think Claire and my idea to switch places was less idiotic.” Jack said. The kid may have had a point. 

Before Dean could even reply his phone burst into life with a video call from Sam and Eileen. Dean stuck his phone into the holder and accepted the call. At once Sam and Eileen’s excited faces filled the screen. 

“Hey, let me just pull over so I can talk.” Dean said. 

“That’s fine, we just wanted to see Claire and say hi.” Sam said with a huge grin. “We can’t wait to see her!” 

“Yeah…about that…we might have hit a slight speed bump.” Dean said as he pulled the impala over and glanced down at the screen. “Claire’s not here.” he said, signing for Eileen at the same time. 

_What? Where’s Claire? I thought you were picking her up today._ Eileen signed. 

“Oh I was but she had other ideas.” Dean said. 

_Where is she?_

“Well she’s with her dad, just not the right one.” Dean said. Both Sam and Eileen looked confused for a moment before it seemed to dawn on them.

“She’s with _Cas_? How the hell did that happen?”

“Ask this genius right here.” Dean said, picking up the phone and spinning it around so Jack could wave at the screen. “Sammy, we got a Parent Trap situation going on.”

“Holy crap! Is that Jack? Wow kid, you grew up! Wait, don’t the twins have to be identical for the parent trap to work?”

“Don’t even get me started on that. I’ve already called both of them morons.”

“Hi Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen!” Jack both said and signed. 

“You know how to sign?” Dean asked him. 

“Yeah, dad taught me.” Jack said before looking back at the screen. “Uncle Gabriel has told me so much about you two. It’s so cool to finally meet you!”

“You too kid, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.” Sam said. “So you’re with Dean and Claire is with Cas…that’s _interesting_.”

“It’s not ‘interesting’ Sammy, it’s a pain in the ass.” Dean said bringing the phone back to him. “I’m now driving Jack back to DC so I can grab my moron daughter and ground her until she’s college age.”

 _And see Cas for the first time in over a decade. Are you nervous?_ Eileen asked.

 _Why would I be nervous?_ Dean shot back.

 _Obvious reasons. You and Cas came up with this cockamamie idea so you wouldn’t have to see each other. You only did that because you’d definitely launch yourself at Cas at the first opportunity._

_Don’t start that again Eileen, you know why me and Cas didn’t work out and I really wish you and Sam wouldn’t gossip about it so much._

“We don’t gossip!” Sam said. 

“You do and you know you do!” Dean shot back, completely unaware that Jack was texting someone at the same moment. A huge, shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

-

In times of crisis, Gabriel Novak wasn’t normal who most people would have turned to but Cas was short on options. After driving Claire back to his house, Cas called Gabriel in a mild panic. Sadly, by the time Gabriel actually turned up, that mild panic had increased by a fair amount. 

“And we’re hiding in your bedroom while the daughter you haven’t seen in over twelve years makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich because…” Gabriel asked, surveying the sight in front of him. Namely Cas, clearly having a ‘moment’. 

“Because Dean Winchester is currently driving to my house. I’m sorry Gabriel but I can’t handle this right now.” Cas said. “I haven’t seen him in over a decade and now he’s driving halfway across the country to swap our kids back!”

“Cas, I think you need to calm down or have a drink. Maybe a few drinks.” Gabriel said as Cas shot him the crazy eyes. “Just a suggestion.”

“I don’t think I’m emotionally intelligent enough for this! The man drives me _crazy_! If he didn’t drive me that insane then I’d still be married to him!” Cas cried as he started to pull shirts out his drawer. “Do I _look_ emotionally stable enough for this Gabriel? We decided upon this arrangement so we wouldn’t have to see each other again because if we did I’d do something stupid like throw myself at him because the man makes me crazy. Seriously Gabriel, have you ever seen me like this?”

“ _Well_ …”

“Actually don’t answer that.” Cas said, giving up on finding a shirt and opening up his walk-in closest. Maybe he could just hide in there and leave the whole thing to Gabriel. Then again Gabriel lacked the emotional maturity to handle something like this. Maybe he could leave the whole thing up to Claire. 

“No. Castiel, get out the damn closet and see your ex-husband like a big boy.” Gabriel said because of course Gabriel knew exactly what Cas was thinking. It was at that point that Claire strolled into the room holding a sandwich, stopping when she saw Cas stood in his closet holding out two nearly identical sweaters. 

“Um, Cas…Dad? Are you spiralling right now?" 

"No, why? Does it look like I’m spiralling?” Cas asked, walking out towards Claire. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t answer that Gabriel.”

“Well, yeah. You look like Dad does whenever he gets drunk and hears Since I’ve Been Loving You then cries while watching cowboy movies thinking that I don’t know what he’s doing.” Claire said bluntly.

“Huh, that was our wedding song.” Cas said before walking back into his closet. “Wait.” He said, sticking his head out the door. “Does your father do that a lot? Not that I care, it’s just…I’m-”

“Spiralling? Interested in what Dean Winchester has been up to for the past twelve years? Clearly not emotionally intelligent enough to handle all this right now so you’re hiding in a closet like a child?” Gabriel intoned. 

“Yep, exactly like dad when he watches cowboy movies.” Claire said to Gabriel. “He does it like once a month. It’s cool though. I just bike over to Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen’s house. They have cable and Aunt Eileen is teaching me how to sign curse words.“ Claire said with a shrug. "Cas…dad…why are you spiralling?”

“He’s emotional unintelligent.” Gabriel said while Cas just stood there, still holding the damn sweaters. 

“I don’t know what that means.” Claire replied. “Anyway, I just spoke to my dad and they’re stopping for coffee. He said they’ll be here in four hours or so.”

“There you go, you’ve got four whole hours to get a grip.” Gabriel said. “Hey Claire, you gonna eat the rest of that sandwich?”

“Knock yourself out.” Claire said handing over the rest of her sandwich. 

“I like this kid, she’s cool. Huh, you make your PB&J sandwiches just like Jack.“ Gabriel said looking down at the sandwich. "Jelly between two layers of peanut butter…” He added looking over at Cas.

“Yeah, that’s how dad always made them.” Claire said.

“How _bizarre.”_ Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“How bizarre.” Claire intoned. Gabriel laughed out loud and high fived her with his sandwich free hand. 

“Claire…did your dad say anything else? Does he seem annoyed?” Cas asked before Gabriel could make a PB&J comment.

“Yeah but that’s just because Jack did the ‘puppy eyes’ thing and changed the station to the Billboard Hot 100. I don’t know how Jack does it but he’s gotta teach me that, I’ll get away with so much in the future.”

“Right…did he mention anything else?”

“He wants to know if Dean said anything about him.” Gabriel said, straight to the point like always. 

“Oh! No, not really…he stammered out a load of nonsense like always then begged Jack to change the station because Justin Bieber started playing and Bieber creeps dad for reasons I don’t understand.” Claire said with a shrug. “Though Jack said that when he was talking to Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen he mentioned that they gossip about the two of you all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, dad was signing it to Aunt Eileen. I didn’t know Jack knew sign language.”

“I taught him when he was little.” Cas said. Cas had learnt to sign when he’d met Eileen, it just felt natural to teach Jack. 

“I mean, he’s right. Uncle Sam talks about you all the time when I’m there. Not so much in front of dad ‘cause he gets real weird about it.” Claire said. “Jack said something about dad not wanting to see you so he wouldn’t do something stupid. He’s probably right, dad does stupid things all the time.”

“Well well well, who does that sound like.” Gabriel said, shooting a very pointed look at Cas. “Claire, kiddo, why don’t we leave your dad to freak out in the closet and make him some calming tea? Or maybe grab a bottle of tequila?”

“Sure.” Claire said before turning back to Cas. “Dad, it’s gonna be fine. I think my dad is excited to see you. If that helps.” she said with a small smile. Cas smiled back because it didn’t matter how much Dean drove him crazy or how badly he was currently handling the situation. What mattered was that Cas was excited to see Dean too. 

Now all he needed to do was pick out a sweater. 

* * *

_Ok Winchester, you can do this. Just be cool, calm and collected._ Dean said to himself as he drove towards Foxhall Village, the area that Cas and Jack lived in. Jack had fallen fast asleep about an hour before and every now and then Dean would glance over, marvelling at how much Jack looked like Sammy when he slept. They would both zonk out instantly, mouth slightly open without a care in the world. As much as Dean missed Claire, because that pint sized tearaway was his whole damn world, he couldn’t help but wish that he’d been able to get to know Jack more. 

“Hey kid we’re here.” Dean said as they drove up the street Cas now lived on. “Nice place, what’s your dad doing now here in DC?”

“Oh, he’s the head of the council of economic advisers.” Jack said. “Which sounds cool but it just means he talks about economic policy a lot. It’s cool when he goes to the White House, last time he stole a pen for me. Don’t tell anyone because I’m not sure if that illegal or not." 

Dean just sat there for a moment because _of course_ Cas now had a great job within the government. When they’d first met Dean had made endless jokes about how Cas would be president one day. Cas had always rolled his eyes but smiled whenever Dean jokingly called him Mr President. 

"What’s wrong?” Jack asked. 

“Nothing kid, come on. Let’s get you back to your dad. No doubt Claire has driven him insane by now so getting her back will be easy.” Dean said, getting out the car when all he wanted to do was clamber back into the impala and hightail it back to Kansas. Yes, he was being a coward but the idea of seeing Cas after all this time was doing things to his brain. 

“Doubt it, he’s put up with Uncle Gabriel for all these years.” Jack said. 

“Yeah, I remember your uncle alright. Ruined our damn couch.” Dean muttered darkly. 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Jack said as the pair walked up the driveway towards a large Tudor style house. Huh working in government definitely pays well Dean thought. Swallowing down his fear, Dean rang the doorbell. He prayed to whoever was up there that he didn’t throw up on the tasteful doormat. The door opened and Dean braced himself to see Cas. Instead, he came face to face with-

“Uncle Gabriel!” Jack said happily. Dean suppressed a groan as he looked down at the short, cheerful-looking man. How was it possible that Gabriel looked almost exactly the same after twelve goddamn years? 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite nephew.” Gabriel said happily as he pulled Jack in for a hug. “And you brought Winchester! Never brought he’d leave Kansas. Is your brother still an Adonis of a man?”

“Was he ever?” Dean asked as he held out his hand for Gabriel to shake. Sure the guy might have wreaked Dean’s brand new couch fourteen years prior but he was trying to be polite. 

“Oh he was and I let him know all the time. Shame he was so happy with Eileen.” Gabriel said, looking wistfully as he shook Dean’s hand. 

“Yeah well…not that it isn’t nice to see you again Gabriel but I kind of need to grab my daughter.” Dean said. Maybe he could do this whole thing without having to even see Cas. Part of him was relieved but that idea and the other part of him was just a swirl of emotions. 

“Of course, follow me to the kitchen.” Gabriel said, stepping back inside the house and motioning for Dean to follow him. Dean obliged, looking around the pristine hallway for any sign of Cas. Jack was hot on their heels as they walked into the kitchen. Dean stopped and just glared at the sight in front of him. 

Claire, wearing one of Dean’s flannel shirts that was definitely three sizes too big for her, was cheerfully stirring the contents of a large saucepan. Loudly humming along to a song on the radio, which after a second Dean placed as Queen. When Dean coughed loudly she looked up and grinned. 

“Dad! Come on in, we’re making chilli for dinner.” Claire said, looking far too happy for her own good. “Jack, grab some chips and gauc out the fridge." 

"We?” Dean asked while Jack sauntered past him towards the huge sub zero refrigerator. 

“Hello Dean.” And damn if that didn’t make Dean want to sprint out the house. He braced himself and looked over to where Cas was standing. All the breath in Dean’s body left him as his eyes fell onto Cas. He looked almost exactly the same apart from a few wrinkles around the startlingly blue eyes that Dean had always adored. His hair was still a complete mess and…son of a bitch, he was even wearing the blue sweater Dean had brought him for Christmas fifteen years prior. _Seriously_ , was he doing this on purpose? 

“Um…hey Cas…long time.” Dean managed to stammer out. 

“ _Dork_.” He heard Claire mutter under her breath. 

“Hey.” Dean said, rounding on Claire. “You got any idea how much trouble you’re in of this little stunt? This ain’t gonna be like the time you blew up the shed, you’re gonna be grounded until the day you graduate high school. Maybe even college.” Dean said. 

“You _blew up_ a _shed_?” Cas, Gabriel and Jack all asked, staring at Claire mix of horror (Cas) and awe (Jack and Gabriel). 

“Ok, I didn’t _blow up_ the shed. I started a _small_ fire in the shed by accident.” Claire retorted. Dean and Cas both groaned as Jack walked over to give Claire a high five. 

“I really love this kid.” Gabriel announced. 

“Oh Jesus.” Dean muttered at the same as Cas. They both glanced at one another for a moment before Dean turned his attention back to Claire. “You. Car. Now.”

-

_I should have stayed hiding upstairs._ Cas thought as he stared, yes he was staring, at Dean. How was it possible that Dean looked even better after twelve years? Dean in his early twenties had been a sight to behold but Dean in his late thirties was a thing of beauty. His boyish good looks had turned into handsome roguishness. 

“Dad, I can’t leave yet. We’ve just laid the table.” Claire said to Dean.

“We thought you’d be hungry after driving all day so Claire and I made dinner.” Cas said. In reality Gabriel had dragged him into the kitchen wherein he’d found Claire already making chilli. Cas wasn’t going to tell Dean that.

“That’s a nice thought but-”

“Dad, I know all you’ve eaten today was gas store jerky.” Claire said, rolling her eyes. “Am I right?” she asked Jack who just nodded. “See? Now wash your hands, sit down and eat this damn chilli because I’m Aunt Eileen’s recipe and I know that’s your favourite.” Claire said, pointing a chilli covered wooden spoon at Dean. Cas simply could not fight the smile that spread across his face when he saw Dean’s terrified expression.

“Fine, just chill out. _God_ you sound like Ellen when you do that.” Dean said, going over the sink to wash his hands before grabbing a seat and sitting down. Cas rolled his eyes, not even realising he was doing it until Dean looked over and glared. Dean was nearly _forty_ and he was pouting like a small child. 

“Well while you all enjoy this little family reunion I’m going to grab some wine…maybe a enough for a vineyard.” Gabriel said as he sauntered out the room. 

“Does Gabriel live here?” Dean asked Jack.

“No, he was getting his condo renovated so he stayed here for a while. He’s back home now.”

“Longest eight weeks of my entire life.” Cas said quietly. “Jack, can you help Claire dish up?”

“Sure thing, let me run my bags upstairs and I’ll be right back.” Jack said.

“Oh I’ll help you!” Claire said as they both ran out the room. 

“Nice to know subtly isn’t their strong point.” Dean said with a nervous laugh. Cas just let out a long sigh and sat down across from Dean. 

“Yes, I’m starting to think they might be plotting something.” Cas said. “If Claire is anything like Jack in the determination department then we might be in trouble.”

“Oh believe me, Claire does not need any help when it comes to determination. She can wrap anyone round her finger. You know I still have a scar on my forehead from when she made me go rollerblading?”

“You went rollerblading?” Cas asked, utterly baffled by the idea of _Dean Winchester_ going rollerblading. 

“Not voluntarily.” Dean said. Cas laughed and was shocked to see Dean’s face light up. “Um…I’m sorry to crash your evening like this. I didn’t think that I’d be here tonight.”

“No, when I went to the train station to pick up Jack I didn’t expect to see my twelve year old daughter.” Cas said. “You don’t have to apologise, I’ve enjoyed having Claire here.”

“Yeah, I really liked spending time with Jack, he’s a good kid.” Dean said. “Listen Cas-”

“Got the wine!” Gabriel said, strolling back into the kitchen holding two bottles of red wine. “Where’s Thing One and Thing Two.”

“Here!” Jack and Claire said in unison. Cas had a feeling the two had just been waiting outside the door for at least a minute. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the smug look Jack gave Claire as they were dishing up dinner. Gabriel kept himself busy by pouring all the adults generous glasses of wine. Dean tried to protest because he still needed to drive back to Kansas but Gabriel laughed him off. 

“So Deano, what have you been up to all these years?” Gabriel asked after nearly ten minutes of awkward silence while they ate. 

“Oh…um…not much…” Dean said, staring down at his chilli. 

“You have!” Claire intoned. She turned to Gabriel and Cas with a proud look on her face. “When Uncle Bobby decided to retire five years ago Dad brought his share of the garage. It’s expanded so much over the past few years that last year Dad brought the empty lot next door. He’s restoring a 1957 Chevy Bel Air at the moment and it’s awesome.” Claire said with so much pride in her voice that it made Cas smile fondly. Dean had always had a love for classic cars and he was happy to see that he had made his passion a profession. 

“That’s amazing Dean, you should be proud.” Cas said.

“He is, he’s just awful at saying it.” Claire said. “We’ve got this old Firebird in the garage back home that Dad’s slowly been restoring. It’s really cool.”

“Are you planning on selling it once it’s restored?”

“Um…no…I mean, I was thinkin’ bout it but Claire loves the car so much that I’m planning on giving it to her as a graduation present.” Dean said, looking away from his plate of chilli to give Claire a quick, but loving, smile. “That’s if she gets good grades and promises to take care of it.” he added and Claire laughed. 

“Me and Jack could take a twin road trip when we both graduate.” Claire said excitedly. “See the grand canyon or hike Yosemite!”

“And Yellowstone! We could see the geothermal pools.” Jack said with as much excitement as Claire. 

“You know most teenagers would want to go to Tijuana.” Gabriel said. 

“Does Tijuana have cool rock formations like Antelope Canyon? If not I don’t care about it.” Jack said and once again he and Claire high fived. It was at that moment Cas realised this wasn’t going to be easy. Claire and Jack knew about each other now. They’d bonded while at camp and separating them again would not only break their hearts but Cas’ as well.

“Yeah well, we’ll see.” Dean said in a small voice, catching Cas’ eye. _This isn’t going to end well_ he said with his eyes. Cas nodded in agreement. While Claire and Jack began to plan a road trip that was several years away, Cas coughed to get Dean’s attention. 

“I’m glad you’re doing something you love, with the garage I mean.”

“Oh…yeah, well you always knew it was a dream of mine to have my own garage.”

“I did and if I remember rightly I said that it would become a reality.” Cas said. 

“Yeah well, it’s not as big as working in the white house but…”

“Dean, I think we both know that your job is far more interesting than mine. I talk about budgets all day while you-”

“Are stuck in the guts of a car and come home covered in axle grease? Seriously, Claire hoses me down some days.” Dean said letting out a small laugh as, once again, he glanced fondly at Claire. 

“She’s amazing, I have to say. You’ve done an amazing job in raising her.” Cas said and he really meant it. True, most of the time he’d spent with a teenage Claire included Cas ‘spiralling’ but he’d enjoyed it. 

“You say that now because she’s on her best behaviour…sort of. You do remember she set fire to the shed right? You’ve got the real winner with Jack. That kid, he’s just awesome. Really smart, kind of reminds me of Sam.”

“Can we both agree that our kids are amazing and leave it at that?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled and Cas was flooded with memories at the sound. His stomach ached with longing to make Dean laugh like that again and again. This really wasn’t going to end well at all.

* * *

“Well thank you for dinner but we should probably be heading out.” Dean said towards the end of one of, if not the most, awkward dinner of his life.

“ _Dad_ what about dessert?”

“Claire, we need to get going. It’s a long drive back to Kansas.” Dean said, sighing internally because he knew getting Claire out the damn house was going to be hard. 

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous. You’ve been driving for most of the day.” Cas said. “We have the spare bedroom-”

“That’s _my_ room!” Gabriel interrupted. 

“It’s not your room Gabriel. It’s the guest room. You have your own house with your own bedroom.” Cas said, giving Gabriel the bitchiest look Dean had ever seen. That was saying a lot seeing as he’d grown up with _Sam_. “Dean, why don’t you and Claire stay here for the night? Claire can sleep in Jack’s room and you can sleep in the guest room.” Cas suggested. Claire and Jack grinned at each other and Dean just knew they’d stay up half the night whispering to each other. Or plotting. Most likely plotting. 

_No. Nope, Absolutely not going to happen in a million goddamn years._

“Cas, we can just grab a motel if I get tired.” 

“Dad, I’m not staying in a _motel_ if we can stay here.” Claire said stubbornly. “Plus Jack and I were already planning on making waffles in the morning!” Oh, Jesus Christ. These kids were going to be the death of Dean. And damn if both Claire and Jack weren’t giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine. _Fine_. But we’re heading out in the morning Claire, I mean it.”

“After waffles.” Claire and Jack said in unison. When the hell did those two learn how to do that?

“Excellent, now that’s all sorted I’m going to head home as Winchester’s stolen my room. All the wine is gone anyways.” Gabriel asked, slapping his hand on his thighs as he got out of his seat

“See you in the morning Uncle Gabriel.” Claire said with a grin as Gabriel patted her on the head, ruffled Jack’s hair and gave both Dean and Cas pointed looks. 

“Good night Gabriel.” Cas said, giving his brother a stern look Dean didn’t understand. 

“Same to you bro. Good to see you Winchester, try not to keep this madam a stranger.” Gabriel said, nodding towards Claire.

“I’ll try.” Dean said, mainly to placate Gabriel. Gabriel gave them all a salute before heading out. “Nice to see Gabriel hasn’t changed at all.” Dean said once Gabriel had left. 

“No, he’s still the same annoying ass he’s always been.” Cas said. 

“I like him! He’s invited us to Thanksgiving this year.” Claire said. _Yeah that’s not happening._ Dean thought. 

“I’m going to teach Claire my secret yam recipe.” Jack said cheerfully. 

“Ah yes, Jack Novak’s secret yam recipe. Involving two whole bags of miniature marshmallows and a ruined casserole dish.” Cas said, shaking his head but giving Jack a fond look. 

“Sounds about as successful as when Claire tried to make apple pie on for Father’s Day.”

“What did you set on fire that time?” Jack asked Claire. Claire could stick her tongue out all she wanted but there were still scorch marks in their kitchen. 

“Yes well, Jack why don’t you and Claire clear up while Dean and I have a quick chat. After that, you can show Claire where she’s sleeping for the night. You two can watch a movie in your room.”

“Cool, how’d you feel about The Avengers?”

“Black Widow is a badass.” Claire said. “Rock, paper, scissors for who washes and who dries?” she then asked. 

“Oh Jesus.” Dean muttered as Cas motioned for him to follow him. Instead of going into the warm looking living room, Cas took Dean upstairs and into a spacious guest room. The walls were painted a deep, honey colour that matched the wooden furniture perfectly. Unlike Dean’s guest room, which was really a junk room, it was immaculately clean. Dean was about to make a quip about the cleanliness of the room before he stopped. In the corner of the room was the very turntable he had brought Cas for the first Christmas they had been together. Without saying a word, Dean walked over and glanced at the records neatly stored in their storage box. Bob Dylan, Fleetwood Mac and even the rare Otis Reading record that Dean had found at a vinyl fair. Cas had kept all of them. For a fleeting moment, Dean wondered if the note he’d hidden in the Bob Dylan record was still there. A hastily scribbled note saying I wasn’t born to lose you. Oh, the irony. 

-

Cas watched with cautious eyes as Dean ran a hand over the box of records. Each one Dean had carefully picked out for Cas in another life. He had battled over getting rid of them for years. Gabriel had always said it was strange to keep hold of them but Cas could have never parted with them. When Jack was a toddler Cas had played all of them for him, smiling to himself at how Knocking On Heaven’s Door would always send Jack to sleep. 

“I think we need to have a talk.” Cas said, trying to ease the tension that had enveloped the room. 

“Um yeah.” Dean said with a cough as he straightened up, looking away from the records. “Cause apparently I’m cancelling my Thanksgiving plans with Sam to spend the day with my ex-brother-in-law, eating my body weight in mini marshmallows.” Dean said. “Cas…what are we going to do about this?”

“And by this you mean…”

“The kids. There’s no way Claire’s going to just go back to how it was before. Plus, Jack is an awesome kid. There’s no way I want to go back to how it was before. I mean, maybe Jack could stay with me during the summer?”

“And what? I get Claire during Easter? Christmas?” Cas asked, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. “We came up with this arrangement so the kids could live a normal life. What’s going to happen next, I have them for one year and you have them for the other? That won’t work.”

“No shit Cas but…did you see those two at dinner? They’ve only known each other for a few weeks but it’s clear they adore each other. Claire’s gonna be an even bigger pain in my ass after this. I don’t want to break my…our daughter’s heart when we separate them again and I’m sure you dont want that for Jack.”

“Of course I don’t! What do you honestly suggest then because not only did we come to this agreement to have the kids lead normal lives but it was also so we didn’t have to see each other.” Cas said because even though neither of them would say it, they both knew that seeing each other again would end in a huge fight and a lot of sex. 

“Then why did you ask me to stay?” Dean asked. Good question Dean, very good question. 

“Because it’s late and you can’t drive throughout the night when you’ve been driving all day.” Cas said. _Liar_ a small voice inside Cas said. _As much as he annoys you, you still love him._

“Oh.” Dean said in a small voice. 

“Why? What do you expect me to say?”

“Nothing…forget it.” Dean said. “You know, now that we’re here and I’ll probably _never_ be here again. About that day you packed, why’d you do it? Why did you just hop on a train and leave?”

“ _Dean_.” Cas groaned. “We were so young. We both had tempers, we said stupid things so I packed. Got on the train and you didn’t come after me.”

“I wanted to but I didn’t think you’d want me to follow.” Dean said in a small voice. “Dammit Cas, you _just_ had to send Jack to the exact same camp as Claire didn’t you? ”

“We haven’t spoken in twelve years, how on earth was I supposed to know where you were sending Claire for the summer? It might shock you to hear this but I can’t read your damn mind Dean. I didn’t send Jack there because a little voice in my head said ‘Oh Dean is sending Claire to this camp! Send Jack so he can meet the twin sister he never knew he had.’” Cas said. “You are so infuriating, you know that right?”

” _I’m_ infuriating?” Dean asked, looking highly offended. “What about the time you recorded over my Star Trek episode with a documentary on the life of Tomas Jefferson?“

"You have the whole series on DVD! Why did you need to record it off the SyFy channel?”

“You know why! It was the _Trouble With Tribbles_ episode and that was on the DVD that Sam scratched when I let him borrow it!” Dean shot back. 

“Well, _you_ set f _ire_ to the patio furniture! Don’t even say you didn’t because Eileen told me it was you and Sam the next morning.” Cas said.

“Y _ou_ scratched the Impala!”

“That wasn’t _me_ , it was Gabriel. I lied and said it was me because he was already on his last warning from when he spilt red wine on the couch." 

"Yeah well, you _did_ break my Captain Kirk mug." 

"No Dean, the asinine way you stacked kitchen items broke your Captain Kirk mug." 

"Yeah well, you…you…” Dean said and something inside Cas just broke. This man, this irritating and stubborn man had been the love of his life, his husband and the man he wanted to spend this rest of his life with. Twelve years hadn’t changed a damn thing. 

“Oh for god sake Dean, shut up.” Cas said and even though he knew this was the worst plan in the world, even worse than his non-identical twins switching places, Cas pulled Dean in close, their lips crashing against one another. Oh god, it was like going home after a long trip. Cas knew this, knew it better than breathing. Cas still loved Dean more than anyone else in the history of the universe. 

“Cas this is the dumbest-” Dean tried to say between kisses. Frantic kisses that set Cas’ skin ablaze.

“Just shut up and take off your pants.” Cas said before his brain could come up with a million reasons why this was a stupid idea. 

“What?”

“Dean, shut up and take off your pants.” Cas said before crashing their lips together again in a kiss that was more like a battle for dominance than anything else. 

“I can’t take off my pants if you keep kissing me.” Dean said as he pulled away and Cas just groaned because this man drove him so insane but all Cas wanted to do was kiss every inch of his body. “This is the worst idea ever.”

“Worse than when you let Jo pierce your lip?” Cas asked. He could still the slight scar on Dean’s bottom lip. 

“That was not as bad as the time you wanted to make your own honey." 

” _One_ bee flew in the house Dean, _one_.“

"Bees don’t belong in a house Cas, they belong in a beehive.”

“Are you really trying to start an argument when we’re about to have sex?” Cas asked. Thankfully Dean shook his head. “Good, now take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

-

With The Avengers to mask the sound, Claire and Jack sat in Jack’s room as they called their Uncle Sam. After a few rings, he accepted the video call. Grinning at the pair of them with a warm smile.

“Hey kids…man it’s weird seeing you two together. How’s it going?” Sam asked. 

“Awesome. We made chilli and got them to sit in the same room.” Claire said. 

_Well, that’s something_ Eileen signed. _So what’s the plan?_

_Plan?_

_Yeah, the plan. You two are definitely up to something because Claire’s involved._

_Why do you always think I’m up to something?_ Claire asked. 

_Intuition_

“Past experience.” Sam intoned. “Where’re your dads now?”

“Guest room we think, we heard shouting in there about ten minutes ago.”Jack said. “Something about tribbles.”

“Is he still on about that?” Sam groaned. Just out of view on the screen, Eileen signed something to Sam. He groaned and signed back. 

“Hey! Winchester family rule, no covert signing.” Claire said. Sam looked back at her with a classic Uncle Sam Bitchy Face. “What did you say?”

“Ugh.” Sam said. “Fine, your aunt said that if they’re fighting there’s good chance they’ll end up having sex.”

“Ew! Gross!” Jack and Claire said at the same time. “Those are our dads.” Claire said, wrinkling her nose. 

“Yeah? And how do you think you two were made?”

“With a turkey baster and a very patient surrogate.” Claire shot back. “Wait…if they do…you know…do gross stuff, does that mean they’ll get back together?”

_Going from past experience, no. They’ll just fight and make noises that, according to your uncle, only dogs can hear._

“That’s really gross Aunt Eileen.” Jack said. “As far as a plan goes, we don’t really have one. Come on, we’re _twelve._ We need help and Uncle Gabriel has gone home.”

“Good, his plan would have been awful.” Sam said. “Look kids, I know damn well that Dean still loves Cas and judging from what you’ve told us, Cas probably still loves Dean. Just let them fight it out, turn whatever movie you’re watching way up and see how things are in the morning. I know these two idiots pretty well, you can’t force them into anything.”

“We can’t play the long game here Uncle Sam. Dad’s making us leave in the morning.”

“After waffles.”

“Yeah, after waffles I’ll be shoved in the car and grounded until graduate.” Claire said. The four of them sat in silence for a moment before Eileen’s face lit up. 

_Ok I have a plan but if it backfires then you do not get it from me. Claire, do you remember how to disable the battery on the Impala?_

_“_ Yeah, I remember…oh…no car means not having to leave.” Claire said with a grin. “Aunt Eileen, you are a genius and never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I want no part in this part of the plan.” Sam said hastily. 

“Too late Uncle Sam, welcome to Team Parent Trap.” Jack said happily. 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, this is slightly shorter part but I wanted to update with the new part now rather than wait until the whole thing was finish...I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think in comments etc. I just like reading stuff.

**Part Two**

When Dean woke the next morning it was to the distinctive smell of waffles and the even more distinctive sound of Claire laughing. Letting out a small groan, Dean tried to move but found he was being held in place by the arms, and legs, of one very naked Cas Novak. Ah yes, how could he have forgotten about Cas’ obsession with wrapping himself around Dean like some kind of octopus? As Dean began to rouse he became distinctively more aware of the situation from the night before. The childish tit for tat fight with Cas that had ended up with them in bed together. Because of course that would happen. Both he and Cas knew it would happen because that's what they did. They fought like cat and dog before inevitably falling into bed together. This was why they’d come up with the stupid agreement to separate the twins, this was why they hadn’t seen each other in so many years. Because despite all the fights and how goddamn crazy Cas drove Dean, he loved him. 

“Dad! Dads! Waffles are nearly ready!” Dean heard Claire yell from the kitchen. “Dads!”

“Claire, stop yelling. Be down in a minute!” Dean yelled back. 

“You’re yelling!” 

“Claire!”

“Fine!” Claire yelled.

“Why is there yelling?” Cas grumbled from where his face was pressed into Dean’s shoulder. “It’s too early for yelling.”

“That would be our daughter.” Dean said, suppressing a groan. “We should...we should probably get up before the pair of them barge in here.” Dean added, partly because it was true. Claire was probably a minute away from marching upstairs but also because his brain was a good thirty seconds away from imploding. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the house as quickly as possible, hoping to God that twins hadn’t heard anything from the night before. 

Dean, of course, was completely unaware that the twins had woken up at six to disable the battery on the impala. He was also unaware that Claire and Jack had sent messages to Sam and Gabriel, stating that Cas had not slept in his own bed. 

“You’re right.” Cas grumbled, removing his arms from around Dean. For a moment he missed the warmth and weight of Cas’ arms. “We should go downstairs.”

“Cas...should we talk about last night?” Dean stammered out as he watched Cas slide out of the bed, stark naked. Cas groaned and stretched, the muscles in his back rippling and all Dean could do was stare. For a sparklingly brief moment in time, Cas had been his. They’d belonged to each other. Dean could have slid out the bed and wrap his arms around Cas’ waist like it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Can you guarantee that it won’t end in a fight?” Cas asked. He turned back to Dean, raising en eyebrow as he grabbed for his discarded underwear from the night before. Dean let out a groan and ran his hands over his face. 

“Probably not.” Dean said from behind his hands.

“Dad! Waffles!” This time it was Jack yelling up the stairs.

“Jack, stop yelling. We’re coming down.” Cas called back. “Let me get changed, I’ll be right back.” Cas said, exiting the room while Dean just flopped back onto the bed. He was too old to be having an emotional crisis. He needed to get dressed. He needed to stop thinking about Cas naked. 

"Good morning my little rays of sunshine!" Gabriel called when Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen. 

“I thought you went home.” Dean grumbled. 

“I did, I used my key this morning.”

"I'm getting my key back." Cas muttered as he shuffled over to the coffee machine. 

"Sleep well?" Gabriel asked. "Worked up an appetite for waffles?" He added, cocking an eyebrow. Dean glared back before sitting down at the table. “Just asking a question.” Gabriel said.

“Not now Gabriel, just not now.” Cas said as he filled two mugs with coffee, handing one to Dean without saying a word. 

“Thanks.” Dean said as Claire sauntered over with a plate full of waffles, syrup and fruit. “Morning, you packed Claire?” he asked. Claire just rolled her eyes and pointed at the waffles. 

“Just eat breakfast dad.” She said while Jack handed a plate over to Cas. The twins sat down, their own plates stacked high with waffles, and exchanged smug looks. 

“Well isn’t this lovely?” Gabriel said, sitting down across from the twins. Dean gave him a Sammy bitchy look as Gabriel grinned along with the twins. 

“Ok, just spit it out.” Dean said. He pointed a syrup cover fork at Claire. “Because I know you Claire Mary Winchester, you can’t keep an opinion to yourself.”

“Are you and Dad getting back together?” Jack blurted out, staring at Cas. Sadly, Cas had taken a generous sip of his coffee. Cas spluttered and turned to just stare at Dean with a pleading look. 

“Kids...look...your dad and I still really care about each other-”

“We gathered that after last night.” Jack said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“You guys are not quiet.” Claire added while Gabriel howled with laughter.

“Oh my _god_.” Cas muttered, burying his head in hands. 

“OK, ok let’s stop talking about _that_.” Dean said holding up a hand because Cas looked a few seconds away from having a meltdown. “Kids, your dad and I still care about each other but we’re not going to get back together.” Dean said. 

“But why?” Claire and Jack asked. 

“For a lot of reasons that you’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Bulls-”

“ _Claire._ ” Dean warned. 

“Ok, that’s horse poop.” Claire said. Dean just sat there and stared down at his daughter until she huffed loudly and went back to eating her waffles. The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, Dean and Cas barely exchanging a few words while Gabriel, Claire and Jack just smirked into their waffles. When breakfast was finally over Dean forced Claire upstairs to grab her stuff while he went outside to start the car. 

Dean waited for the engine to turn over but nothing happened. “No baby, just start please.” Dean pleaded, sending out a silent prayer. He tried once again but nothing happened. Great, just great. Clambering out the car, Dean stomped back into the house where the twins were waiting for him. Claire’s duffel bag at her feet. 

“What’s up?” She asked. 

“The car wont start, I’m just gonna grab a torch so I can check over the engine.” Dean said. 

“Not that I don’t think you're capable of looking over a car Dean-o, but why don’t I call my mechanic?” Gabriel asked, walking into the hallway holding a mug of coffee. “He can come and look over the car while you get to spend some time with the kiddos.” At Gabriel’s suggestion Jack’s face lit up. 

“We could see the memorial or the library. Walk along the waterfront!” Jack suggested. 

“Or go to the Smithsonian!” Claire offered. 

“Who's going to the Smithsonian?” Cas asked as he too walked into the hallway.

“The car won’t start. I just need to grab a torch-”

“But Uncle Gabriel has said he can call a mechanic. That way we can spend the day together.” Jack intoned. “ _Please_ dad, we don’t know when we’re next going to be able to spend the day together.” he added. Both he and Claire gave Dean the puppy dog eyes and all of Dean’s steely resolve dissolved. _Goddamn kids._ Dean thought. 

“Ok, if Cas isn’t busy then we can do something.” Dean said. “I’m only agreeing to this because it’ll stop you two from complaining.”

“Us? Complain? Never.” Jack said. 

“I have nothing on today, I had the whole weekend free to spend time with Jack after he came back from camp.” Cas said. 

“Excellent! I’ll call the old mechanic and you four can stroll around the capital with the dysfunctional family you are.” Gabriel said, beaming as he strolled out the room, phone in hand. _How the hell did that just happen?_ Dean thought as the twins whooped loudly, running upstairs to go and get dressed. 

“How...how did they do that?” Cas asked, looking from the staircase back to Dean. 

“I don’t know...never let either of them get into politics, that’s how dictators are born.” Dean said. “I guess we should get ready...if you’re ok with this?”

“Dean, it’s fine. If it makes the kids happy then I’m happy.” Cas said.

-

An hour later Cas found himself, the twins and Dean walking around the main tourist spots of Washington DC. The sun blazed down on them as Cas stopped every now and then to offer facts or anecdotes. He pointed out his office as they made their way down Pennsylvania Avenue. 

“Not too shabby Cas, makes the garage back home look like a salvage yard.” Dean said as Cas showed them the Eisenhower building. 

“Not be silly, it’s just a building.” Cas said, feeling his face blush. 

“Dude, we can see the White House from here. That’s cool.” Dean said. 

“I’d offer you a tour but I know as soon as I walk in there I’ll be dragged into some budgetary discussion.” Cas explained. Under the hot sun, they made their way towards 17th Street, both twins talking excitedly as they got closer to the Lincoln reflecting pool. 

“Winter Soldier opening scene recreation?” Jack asked Claire excitedly. 

“Loser buys the other ice cream.” Claire shot back. “Three, two, one...go!” She cried. 

Cas watched as the twins sprinted away, laughing at each as they pumped their arms to go faster. Claire whooping loudly when it looked like she was winning. 

"So...last night." Dean said, his hands in his pockets as he glanced at Cas. Instantly the mood changed but Cas knew they needed to have this conversation away from the twins. 

"It was an inevitability." Cas said as he watched Jack push forward, laughing hysterically as Claire tried to catch him up. "As utterly impossible I find you, it's hard to be around you and not have it happen." Cas said, determinedly not looking at Dean. "You were the love of my life Dean. Sometimes I hate that I feel this way. Life would be easier."

"How so?" Dean asked. 

"Because I wouldn't be here feeling like there was always a part of me missing." Cas explained. "I don't even know if you feel that way too but I do."

“You’re not the only who feels like that Cas.” Dean said after a beat. “Do you mean that? About something missing?" Dean asked.

"Why would I lie to you? You said that night that you would probably never be here again. There's no point in being false." Cas said. In the distance, Claire and Jack were passing the Lincoln memorial. Cas smiled wistfully at the pair of them. "Over the years I would think about what it would be like if they met."

"Cas... _you_ left. I didn't want you to."

"You're right and I think about that nearly every day." Cas said, finally looking over at Dean. He was looking back at Cas with a distraught look in his green eyes. "I tried to banish all memories of you but with you here, after spending time with Claire, everything is coming back."

"I'm going to say something that I've wanted to say for a long time. I’m going to say it because who knows when we’ll be here again." Dean said, taking a breath before speaking again. Cas braced himself for whatever Dean would say, not too sure how else he could react. "I never stopped loving you, I need you to know that. I see you in Claire all the time. It’s like seeing a ghost. The stubbornness, the way she just stares at you like she can into your soul...she's just so you." 

"I have the same problem with Jack. He will say something and it will just hit me." Cas said as Dean’s words sunk in. “I...I never stopped loving you. I left but I still loved-”

“Winner!” Claire cried, racing over to Dean and Cas with a wide grin. Jack was seconds behind her, panting like crazy. “You owe me ice cream now.” Claire said joyfully to Jack. 

“Ugh, fine.” Jack said. 

“I guess this is the cue for ice cream.” Dean said, lowering his voice so only Cas could hear him. “We...we can talk about this later.” 

By the time they made it back to the house Dean was exhausted. They had traipsed to several tourist spots and all he wanted to do was have a long nap. He was definitely going to need a strong coffee before heading back on the road with a sullen Claire in tow. The four of them had only just walked through the door when Gabriel appeared. 

"Hey Dean-o, the mechanic looked over the car and it's fine. Turns the battery had been dis-" Gabriel stopped when he saw Claire frantically motioning for him to shut up. Dean rounded on his daughter.

"Claire?" He asked. “Any idea how the battery was disconnected on the car?”

“Haven’t a clue.” Claire said. Beside him, Dean heard Cas let out a snort. 

“What? What about this is funny?”

“She has the exact same tell as Jack when she’s lying. She scratches her ear.” Cas said with a fond smile towards Claire, who beamed back.

“Don’t smile at that.” Dean said exasperatedly to Claire before rounding on Gabriel. “It doesn’t take long to reconnect the battery, why didn’t you call Cas and tell him?”

“I...I…” Gabriel stammered before groaning. “Sorry kids. Jack and Claire gave me fifty bucks to keep you guys out as long as possible. Preferably so long that you couldn’t drive back tonight.”

“Uncle Gabriel!” The twins cried. 

“Ok _enough_.” Cas said. “ _You_ can go home.” He said pointing at Gabriel. “And you two can go upstairs to think about what you’ve done. Without your phones as well.” Cas said, holding out his hand for Claire and Jack’s phones. “Upstairs. _Now._ ” He said in a firm voice. Both Jack and Claire groaned loudly before handing over their phones. Cas could hear them stomping up every step and into Jack’s room. 

“Ok...I’ll just...head out. Toodles!” Gabriel said, giving Dean a salute before hurrying out of the living room. Once they heard the door close, Dean sank onto the couch and huffed loudly. 

“I swear between Gabriel and our kids, my blood pressure has gone through the roof.” Dean said, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“I know just the thing to help.” Cas said, leaving Dean alone in the living room for several moments before returning.“I thought that we could both do with a drink.” Cas said, walking into the living room holding two glasses of red wine.

“After the past two days, I could drink a bar dry.” Dean said, accepting the glass from Cas. “Thanks.”

“You know, I love our kids but they are little shits.” Cas said bluntly. 

“I know I can be blamed for Claire but Jack had you bringing him up. He should be an angel.” Dean said between sips of wine. 

“In my defence, he has also had Gabriel’s influence so really there was no hope.” Cas said with a sigh. The pair sat in comfortable silence for several minutes as they drank their wine. 

“You know, this isn't bad.” Dean said, holding out his glass. “What?” he asked when he saw Cas’ bemused expression. 

“This is actually the same wine we had at our wedding. I’d say I’m surprised you don’t remember but then again, this is the same wine that caused you to drunkenly scream sing ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’.” Cas said with a small smile. “I...well I had a bottle and thought…”

“We could reminisce?” Dean asked. He looked back at his glass with a strange look of longing. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked. 

“Huh, of yeah...fine…” Dean said but Cas knew better. There had been a time when he had known every single aspect of Dean. 

“You know, you don't have to be so gallant all the time Dean.” Cas said “You can tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Want me to be honest?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “I’m thinking about how _stupid_ I was for never coming after you. For splitting the twins up and not being married to you anymore.” Cas’ breath left his body as Dean placed his wine glass onto the coffee table. Time seemed to slow down as Dean lifted a hand to cup Cas’ cheek. He brought their foreheads together and let out a breath almost like a lament. “I miss you. I really miss you Cas.” Dean whispered. Cas pulled away for a moment to place his own glass on the table and turned back to Dean. “Say something.” Dean pleaded. 

“I miss you too.” Cas said. Dean smiled that beautiful Dean Winchester smile and brought their lips together. Cas melted into the kiss, one that was so different from the frantic kisses of the night before. Last night had been fueled by something primal but now, the only thing fueling Cas was the wave of so many memories. 

He was twenty-one years old, stood next to his piece of shit car as a twenty-three year old Dean grinned at him, promising that he could fix it for a great price. The two of them sitting in a dimly lit bar, Dean throwing back his head as he laughed at something Cas had said, slapping the table and finding it even more amusing that Cas didn’t even realise he was being funny. Dean kissing him for the first time and Cas knowing that he had found his home. Cas was twenty-four years old, wrapped in Dean’s arms as they looked out across the vast ocean. Dean had stopped throwing up as he slowly found his sea legs. Cas saying that he was so happy and wasn’t sure how their trip to England could get any better. Dean slowly unwrapping his arms from Cas and looking nervous. Cas staring back with a confused expression, that expression turning to one of shock as Dean dropped down to one knee. Both of them standing with tears in their eyes as the captain pronounced them married. They were walking hand in hand as they made their way through Camden, Cas having to hold on tight so Dean wouldn’t try to get a tattoo. Dean dragging Cas to every single record store to hunt down albums they didn’t have. 

Cas standing in the kitchen as Dean came barreling into the room, picking Cas up easily and spinning him around as they discovered they were going to be parents.

Every single memory crashed over Cas as he deepened the kiss. Breathless but not caring because he had missed this so much. No screaming at each other over broken mugs. Just love. 

“Don’t leave in the morning.” Cas said pleadingly as they broke away. 

“ _Cas_ …”

“Just... _stay_...I don’t know how but we can work something out.” Cas said breathlessly. “Please Dean.”


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

“Just stay. I don’t know how but we can work something out.” Cas said. “Please.” He said pleadingly. Dean’s reply was to bring their lips back together. Cas sighed happily as they just sat on the couch kissing for a long time. “Dean, come to bed with me.” Cas said breathily, his lips hovering just over Dean’s ear. It sent a shiver of excitement through his whole body. 

“Of course.” Dean replied, taking Cas’ hand as one of the phones on the coffee table vibrated loudly. Claire’s phone. Dean was about to ignore it until he saw Eileen’s name on the screen. With a roll of his eyes, Dean grabbed the phone off the table, looking down at the screen and smiling. 

_Hey! We haven’t heard anything from you for a while. Guessing you’re still in DC. Did you do the car thing? Gotta keep the rest of Team Parent Trap updated!_

“You ever feel like your whole family is plotting against you?” Dean asked, showing Cas the screen. “Those kids are seriously doing to be the death of us if they’ve roped Eileen, Sam and Gabriel into this.”

“I think it speaks volumes that they all want to see us together.” Cas said, smiling down at the phone screen as he scrolled back up the messages. “Why are they called Team Parent Trap?”

“You...you’ve...wow. Cas, you’re lucky you’re hot.” Dean said, shaking his head. He threw Claire’s phone onto the couch while Cas flicked off all the lights downstairs. They walked hand in hand upstairs, stopping by Jack’s room and knocking on the door. Jack and Claire were sitting watching TV, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. Claire grinned smugly at Dean when she saw his hand laced with Cas’.

“We’re going to go to bed kids, don’t stay up too long.”

“And don’t even think about touching the car again.”

“We’re innocent until proven guilty with concrete evidence.” Claire said with yet another smug grin. 

“Spoken like the niece of a lawyer.” Cas said, chuckling. “You may have gotten away with it if your Aunt hadn’t thrown you under the bus.”

“Dang it Aunt Eileen.” Claire muttered. 

“Yeah well, we’ll talk more about your punishment in the morning. Night kids, love you both.”

“Love you too dad.” The twins said in unison. Dean grinned at them as Cas also wished the twins goodnight and headed to their room. 

“I honestly don’t know whether to be proud of them or question our parenting skills.” Dean said as Cas led him not to the guest where they had slept the night before but to Cas’ room. He smiled to himself as he walked into the room. It was just so _Cas._ Nearly every available surface was covered with books, nick nacks from around the globe and photos of him and Jack. 

“What?” Cas asked, noticing Dean’s smile. 

“Twelve years and you still manage to make any room you call your own a museum of _stuff._ ” Dean said, looking around the room and smiling at various ornaments. “It’s like a cross between a gift shop and the library of congress.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Cas said and Dean just laughed, pulling him close for another chaste kiss. “I was serious by the way, I want you to stay come the morning.”

“Cas, I want to stay but I need to go home. For starters, I’ve been wearing the same boxers for two days but I also have a garage to run.” Dean said between kisses. “How about we just enjoy tonight and try to work something out come morning?” Dean asked. Cas sighed but nodded, letting Dean pull him in for another kiss. Clothes were soon discarded on the floor, both men losing themselves in the touch of the other.

“Dean…” Cas whispered. Both of them moments away from drifting off to sleep. “I...I love you.” he said. Dean was silent for a beat before Cas felt him wrap his arms around Cas’ waist. 

“I love you too.”

When Cas awoke the next morning it was to Dean’s arms holding him close, the distance of twelve years effectively dissolved over the course of two days. Dean’s face was burrowed into Cas’ back, making him smile when he felt Dean’s gentle breaths against his skin. Cas knew their time together was drawing to a close, because even he knew that Dean needed to go back to Kansas. He didn’t want to think about it but it was inevitable. Dean and Claire would have to return home, leaving both Cas and Jack heartbroken. 

Downstairs, Cas could hear the sound of laughter and clanging pots. He was warm and cosy in Dean’s arms but if he didn’t get downstairs soon then there was a high chance something would catch on fire. Careful not to wake Dean, Cas slid out of bed and dressed in a simple sweater and pants combo. From the bed Dean let a contented sigh, smashing his face into one of Cas’ duck feather pillows. Cas smiled to himself as he looked down at Dean. Even after all these years Dean really was the most beautiful person hee had ever met. Another loud clang from the kitchen pulled Cas’ focus from him. He prayed that his kitchen was still standing as he hurried downstairs. 

"Hey Pops!" Claire called as Cas walked into the kitchen. 

"Pops?" Cas asked, glancing around the room. Pots and pans littered the surfaces 

"It was getting confusing calling you both Dad. If you don't like Pops there's also Daddy-o or Padre." Claire said with a grin.

"Pops it is." Cas said.

“How long have you two been up? You haven’t been playing mechanic again have you?” Cas asked the twins. 

“Not long, we’ve only just got up.” Jack said. “We haven’t touched the car, we promise.” 

“I have a hard time believing that when it comes to you two.” Cas said. “What exactly _are_ you two up to?”

“Making pancakes.” Jack said, grinning brightly. 

“And yet it looks more like you’re making a mess, scooch over. I’ll make breakfast while you two try to stay out of trouble.” Cas said as he started to make breakfast. He was just plating up a huge stack of pancakes when Dean came into the room. 

“I smelt pancakes.” Dean said between a loud yawn. He stretched out his arms as he walked over to Claire, giving her a high five before ruffling Jack’s hair.

“You could smell pancakes from a mile away.” Cas retorted. “There’s fresh coffee in the pot.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, shooting Cas a warm smile as he filled up two mugs, passing one over to Cas. Neither Dean nor Cas missed the smug looks on the twin's faces. “Shut up and eat your pancakes. You two are still in trouble for yesterday.”

“Yes, we’re now contemplating whether to go old testament or new testament god.” Cas added. The four of them sat in comfortable silence, eating pancakes and drinking coffee. The fact that Claire and Dean were leaving still felt like it was hanging over their heads and Cas noticed just how slowly the twins were eating. Drawing out the departure for as long as possible. After nearly half an hour there was no more putting it off. 

"Claire, why don't you go and grab your bag? I just have to talk to your dad for a second." Dean said. Claire nodded but she and Jack walked away Dean heard them both sniffling. Dammit, all it took for Dean was to hear the twins sniffling and his eyes began to water. "Um...how about we come here for Thanksgiving? You and Jack can spend Christmas with us...I know it's not the best but..."

"I can't leave DC right now and it's not the best for you to leave Kansas?" Cas offered. "I want you and Claire to stay so much but..."

"We can make something work, right?" Dean stammered as tears welled in his eyes. He tried to blinked when but when he saw Cas' eyes filled with tears that sent him over the edge. "Dammit Cas, you just had to be so easy to fall in love with didn't you?" Dean joked between tears. 

"I'm going to kiss you but it's not a kiss goodbye ok?" Cas said, cupping Dean's tear-stained face. 

"Ok Cas." Dean replied. Cas pulled him in close and their lips met. They only parted when they heard coughing. Claire and Jack stood their awkwardly, both of them with red-rimmed eyes. "We...we best be heading off...traffic...you know." Dean stammered out. "Come here dude." He said to Jack, holding out his arms. Jack ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as Claire sprinted towards Cas. The four of them just standing there and hugging for several minutes. 

"So, Jack and I will be seeing you at Thanksgiving." Cas said to Claire. Claire nodded but Dean could see the tears in her eyes. 

"And then you're gonna spend Christmas in Kansas with Claire and me, that's cool right?" Dean said to Jack. He too was crying as he nodded. Dean pulled his son back in for another hug. Holding on tightly until it was finally time to go. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad." Jack said. 

"This is going to be hard but _try_ to stay out of trouble." Cas said to Claire. Claire let out a sniffling laugh and nodded.

"I'll try. Love you Pops."

"I love you too Claire-Bear." Cas said. "We'll walk you out to the car." Cas said to Dean. The four of them walked out to the Impala, Dean towing their bags in the trunk. Claire and Jack exchanged a tear-filled hug. Dean wiped away a tear and felt Cas lace his hand through Dean's. Cas gripped tightly, silently telling Dean that he loved him. Dean squeezed back and watched as Claire gave Jack and Cas one last teary look before she got in the car. 

"Um...I'll call you when we're home...maybe we can talk more when Claire and I are back in Kansas." Dean said, giving Cas one last kiss. 

"Drive safe Dean." Cas said. He and Jack stepped back as Dean got into the car. Cas and Jack stood in the driveway waving to them until Dean was halfway down the street. 

"Are you mad at me?" Dean asked a still sniffling Claire. She turned to glare at him with her red-tinged eyes. "Gonna take that as a yes."

"Yes I _am_ mad at you and I think you're an idiot! You love Pops, I know it and you know it. Heck, Jack, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen know it! Even Pops himself knows it! You love him and he loves you! YOu've always loved him otherwise you wouldn't get drunk and cry watching cowboy films." Claire yelled, her eyes filling with tears again. "I just want my family to be together and instead we're driving away from them! I _know_ we have Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen back home but Pops and Jack are our _family._ This whole thing is so goddamn stupid!" 

"Claire, we'll see them at Thanks-"

"I don't want to wait until Thanksgiving to see my dad and brother. I want them with us! Don't you want them with us?"

"Of course I do Claire!"

"THEN _WHY_ ARE WE _STILL_ DRIVING BACK TO _KANSAS_ ?" Claire yelled, her voice so loud that Dean nearly slammed on the breaks. "Just answer me _that_ Dad!"

"I...I don't know...holy fuck you're right. I don't know." Dean said, slamming on the breaks and doing a completely illegal u-turn. 

“What are you _doing_?” Claire hollered, sliding around on her seat as the drivers behind them blared their horns.

“Chasing after your dad...kind of...ok I'm going to your dad...either way, I'm doing something I should have done twelve years ago.” Dean said, racing back down the road towards Cas’ house. The Impala had barely come to a stop but Claire was unbuckling her seatbelt and leaping out the car. 

“Dad! Claire!" Jack called, sprinting out of the house and running up to Claire. They both hugged tightly as Cas stood in the doorway just staring at them with disbelief. 

“It took us about 30 seconds after we left for us to realise we didn't want to lose you two again.” Claire said. 

“We?” Cas asked.

“We.” Dean said, climbing out the Impala and striding over to Cas. “I made the mistake of not coming chasing after you all those years ago. I didn’t want you to have to chase me this time.” Dean said, shrugging like his words were far more casual than they were. Cas let out a chuckle and just shook his head. 

“How is this going to work?” he asked. “I’m here in DC and you're in Kansas. What about the kids? How is this going to work?”

“We can make it work Cas, I know we can 'cause...I love you Cas. Always have. Always will.” Dean said, pulling Cas in for a kiss. 

"And I love you too Winchester. Until the end of my days." Cas said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I can’t believe we actually did this.” Jack said, high fiving Claire. 

“Yes...you two are still grounded you know?” Cas said.

"Aw dang it." Claire and Jack said in unison.


	4. Eight Months Later

_ Eight Months Later _

“Ok. From the very top, tell me what exactly happened.” Cas said, sliding his phone into the clip-in phone holder his assistant Hannah had given him at Christmas. On the screen, his former ex-husband grinned sheepishly. “Don’t smile at me like that Dean, it won’t work.” Cas added. 

“In Claire’s defence, she didn’t start it.” Dean said. “Which is a phrase I never thought I would say.” he added when he saw Cas’ disbelieving look. “Some seniors pushed Jack over during lunch. Kaia saw the whole thing, tried to stop them but they wouldn’t leave him alone so she grabbed Claire and Alex. Claire punched the tallest of them in the face, which is actually pretty impressive when you think about it because the kid is probably a foot taller than Claire.”

“ _ Dean, _ she’s been  _ suspended _ for a week.” Cas said, stifling a groan as Hannah placed a mug of decaf green tea in front of him. “ _ Suspended  _ Dean. I get why she did it 

“It’s  _ fine. _ She’s going to work in the shop with me and now every kid at school knows not to mess with the Winchester-Novak twins. Hey Hannah, tell him to stop stressing.”

“Stop being so stressed out.” Hannah said to Cas. “You’ll be on a plane home in just a few short hours. I’ve completely cleared your schedule until Tuesday so you can have a nice weekend with Dean and the kids. Stop with the stress.”

“Listen to Hannah, she’s smart.” Dean said. Hannah shot Dean a thankful smile as she walked back to her desk. “She’s right, you’ll be home soon and we’ve got the whole weekend together.” Dean added. 

“I can’t wait, this week has really dragged.”

“Well, the whole gang and I will be picking you up from the airport before you know it.” Dean said, his whole face lighting up when he smiled at Cas. “I better go and make sure Claire isn’t doing like setting the kitchen on fire out of boredom. I love you Cas, can’t wait to see you.”

“I love you too Dean, I’ll see you this evening.” Cas said, hanging up and resting his hand in his hands. 

“Oh God, are you stressing out again?” Hannah asked, her head popping up from her desk. “Cas, you  _ know _ that Dean loves you. He’s not going to say no.”

“Do you think it’s too soon to be asking him to marry me?”

“Weren’t you two married already? He’s not going to say no.” Hannah said, rolling her eyes. “Please just drink your green tea and calm down.” she added, returning to her work and occasionally muttering under her breath. 

The past eight months had been a whirlwind of change for everyone. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Cas and Jack would move to Kansas. The house in Washington was sold so they could buy a larger property in Lawrence. During the week Cas stayed in Washington in an apartment not far from his office and flew home on the weekends. It wasn’t the best of situations but for now, they were making it work.

* * *

In the words of Claire Winchester, Dean was ‘spiralling’. He had been sitting in his bedroom for thirty minutes just staring at the wall. He wasn’t going to talk about the forty minutes he had spent before that pacing back and forth, occasionally flinging himself on the bed before resuming his pacing. 

“Told you, he’s doing it again.” Claire said from the doorway. 

“Yeah, you were right. He’s spiralling.” Jack intoned, standing next to her and eating a bowl of dry Cookie Crunch cereal with his fingers. 

“I can hear both of you and Jack, stop eating. You’ll ruin dinner.” Dean said, finally ripping his eyes away from the wall. “And I’m not spiralling.”

“You are.” The twin said at the same time. “You and Pops really are perfect for each other.” Claire added. “You need to stop wigging out, it’s going to be fine.” 

“I don’t want it to just be  _ fine _ Claire, I want it to be great.” Dean said. Claire rolled her eyes as she grabbed a handful of dry cereal out of the bowl in Jack’s hand. “Will you two please stop eating? We’ll be going to grab Cas in half an hour.” 

“So maybe it’s time to get up off the bed, get dressed and nut up Winchester.” Claire said. At  _ that  _ comment, Dean looked over and glared at her. “What? It’s just a suggestion. We don’t know why you’re freaking out so much.”

“Yeah, all you’re doing is asking dad to marry you...again.” Jack said. “Why are you worried?”

“Scared he’ll say no because of your weird way of loading the dishwasher?” Claire asked with a snort. Once again Dean just glared at her. “God, I think I preferred it when you used to cry over cowboy films.” She added, grabbing a handful of cereal and swiftly exiting the room. “Just man up!” she added loudly as she stomped down the hall. 

“She might have a point, dad. Please don’t ground me for agreeing with Claire.” Jack said quickly.

* * *

An hour later Dean, Claire, Jack, Sam and Eileen were all standing in the arrival lounge waiting for Cas to appear. Dean’s heart was hammering violently against his chest and he’d already thrown up twice. Claire and Jack held up a sign saying ‘Welcome Home Pops’. It was a bit frayed and battered as it was the same sign they brought with every time they picked up Cas from the airport but it had become something of a family tradition. While Dean bounced nervously from foot to foot, Eileen rubbed soothingly on his back. 

“It’ll be great Dean, stop freaking out.” She said. 

_ I think I’m going to throw up again _ Dean signed to her. 

“You’re not going to throw up. Just calm the f...hell down.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “At least you’re sober this time and not on a boat.”

“Please don’t talk about the boat, I’m trying really hard to not throw up right now.” Dean muttered. He focused on breathing and out, all the while keeping an eye on the arrivals board. Cas’ plane had landed ten minutes prior. He’d be here any-

“There he is!” Claire called out, waving her free hand frantically. Dean’s head snapped from the board to where Cas was walking towards them, a huge smile on his face when he saw everyone. Before he had time to freak out even more so, Dean hurried over to Cas and threw his arms around him. All the while thankful to Eileen for shoving several pieces of gum in his hand after he’d finished throwing up. 

“God I’ve missed you.” Cas said as he hugged Dean. “Are you ok? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine. Fine.” Dean said quickly. “I’ve just really missed you too. Look, the whole rabble his here!” he added, guiding Cas over to where the others were waiting for him. Claire and Jack raced over, hugging their dads tightly as Eileen and Sam grinned. Sneakily, Sam was already video calling Gabriel so he could witness what was about to happen. 

“I can’t wait to get home and just spend the whole weekend with you all.” Cas said. “Shall we head back, grab some dinner? Sam, Eileen do you want to join us?”

“Hold up Cas...there’s something I need to do first.” Dean said. He needed to do this now before he chickened out completely. Covertly, Claire pulled her phone out and started to record.

“What’s going on?” Cas asked, his brow furrowing. 

“Um...Cas, I love you. I know that it’s been a real crazy couple of months. Especially with Team Parent Trap and their crazy plans but I love you. I loved you when we first met and I love you even more now.” Dean stammered out, coughing ever so slightly with nerves. “So Cas...um…” Dean said as he lowered down onto one knee. 

“Dean, are you trying to propose right now in the middle of an airport?” Cas asked. Dean stared up at him with a terrified look on his face. 

“Oh god, it’s too soon isn’t it? That’s what you’re going to say. It’s too soon and you spend your weeks in Washington and-”

“Dean Winchester, of course I want to marry you, you idiot.” Cas said, sighing with exasperation. “That’s why I was going to propose...tonight...at dinner.”

“ _ Wow _ ...and you called us morons for switching places.” Jack said while Claire just howled with laughter. 

“Wait.” Dean said. He was still down on one knee, now just looking up at Cas with a bewildered expression. “You were planning on proposing tonight?”

“Yes Dean, I was.” Cas said, the corner of his mouth twitching with a smile.

“You know, maybe you two should have actually talked about this before. This probably wouldn’t be happening.” Sam suggested. Next to him, Eileen was having to hold her side while she laughed.

“Oh yeah, and ruin a  _ surprise  _ engagement Sammy. Dumbass.” Dean shot over to his brother. 

“This is amazing.” Claire said, holding up her phone. “I’m so glad I’m filming this car crash. This is going on TikTok.”

“Ok, I’m getting up now.” Dean said with a laugh as Cas held out a hand to help him up. “I can’t believe how badly this is going.” He added with a shake of his head. “Cas, I know this really hasn’t been too long and we saw each other again because our kids were idiots-”

“Hey!” Claire and Jack yelled out. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to propose here! Castiel Novak, will you marry me? Again”

“Yes, yes I will. Dean Winchester, will you marry me again?”

“Sure, go on then.” Dean said with a grin. He pulled Cas in for a kiss as several onlookers clapped and cheered. “As badly as this went it was still better than the first proposal.”

“Let’s try and not have any more ok? It’s just you and me, now and forever.”

“Hey!” Claire and Jack yelled for the second time. 

“Ok, just you, me and the kids. Forever.”

“I don’t know Cas, forever is a really long.”

“Dean Winchester, you infuriate me.” Cas said with a groan. Dean just laughed and pulled him for yet another kiss. 

“Yeah but you love me.”

“I do...I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we're done. What started out as a cute little ficlet began a whole ass thing. I'm currently finishing up my Bachelor/UnReal and working on my entry for the Deancas Happily Ever After challenge and DCBB...As always you can find on Tumblr at achillestiel


End file.
